forgottenheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lolita
| valign="top" width="50%" | ''Public'' Lolita Nightshade is the owner of Sin and Faith Nightclub in Star City on Smith Avenue. Little is known about her personally other than she looks just like Marilyn Monroe, plays lots of instruments at the club sometimes, and sings in a whiskey voice. A pin-up sex symbol come to life, she seems to have a side just as dark as her club. ''Costume'' Lolita Nightshade is actually a false identity taken on by an immortal half-demon, easily told from her aura for those that can feel it. For those heavy in the occult, they may just know that she is the daughter of none other than Mephisto. Obtaining her real name would be a real feat. ''Confidential'' Lolita Nightshade is suspected of criminal activity, but it has not been proven. There has also been a handful at most of missing persons potentially linked to her club. The Sin & Faith Nightclub appears on the surface on the up-and-up, but if one really looks closely at it, much of the regulars at the club are questionable at best. For those in the criminal or occult underworld, Lolita's club is a hangout for the things that go bump in the night, and has handled a number of illegal deals in its backrooms. Lolita herself has a number of illegal assets and investments she manages carefully through others (most shockingly loyal to her), in the underworld. The occult members may just know that many of those high ranking that work for Lolita have had their souls tampered or even taken by Lolita, a half-demon. Those that listen to rumors and need favors be they good or bad guys, it is said Lolita can provide for a "price". In reality, this price is not always the soul. |} |} ''Background'' Matilda Lockhart was born to a human mother and from the seed of one of the Hell-lords that rule hell with Satan, Mephisto. Her mother was a Satan worshipper who had given herself to Mephisto when he had declared himself Satan. For the longest time, Matilda spent her life in the human world, slowly discovering her powers and abilities, as well as immortality. At the wrong place at the wrong time however, a riot during the Black Plague ended up with Matilda burned at the stake. It was quite unpleasant. Experiencing her first little death, she ended up in Hell with big bad daddy. While they drove each other insane, Matilda picked up the name Lolita and her demonic nature took hold as she took the role of a demon. During Darkseid's Invasion, a summoning of Lolita went very wrong, and when she was about to be dismissed back to hell; Mephisto instead used the backlash power and kicked her physically back into the land of mortals. After showing the parademons that messing with a demon is a BAD idea, Lolita Nightshade began to set up a new identity, build a criminal network, and even open a nightclub over the next five years. The club suffered minor damages from Thanos' Arrival, and the influx of panic, chaos, and death Lolita expanded her criminal network into what it is today. Currently she has established herself in the criminal and occult circles as someone to be respected, or perhaps rather feared. Now if only Matilda would shut up for once! Who knew leaving hell would make her louder, stupid human! Logs= |-|IC History= {This is where notes and/or bulletin points presenting important IC Events and character developments can be posted.} |-|Expanded History= {This is optional where people can add self-notes or a more expended history for self-reference.} Character Associations= |-|Gallery= Placeholder.jpg |-|Media= Category:Characters Category:Original